Psycho-Delicate (Medley)
Psycho-Delicate (medley) is a song used in the season four episode, Psycho-Delicate. Lyrics Guy: Hmm-mmm-mmm Bi-dong, di-doodley dong Melissa: Wow, he kinda sucks. Jason: I don't know, he's kinda got an earthing quality. Guy: And I said yeeeeeeeeeeah- Jason: He sucks. Brendon: Hey mom, can we tip him? Paula: Sure, I guess. Melissa: Brendon, why do you want to tip him? Brendon: I don't know, it's kind of fun to just throw money away. Jason: That's true. Man: Thanks little skinny dude With orange hair and all blue Thanks for the tip man For giving it to me Jason: Brendon, he's singing about you. Melissa: Why is he doing that? Jason: Maybe he's high. Brendon: I think he's happy I just tipped him. Jason: Can I borrow some change Mrs. Small to throw at him? Paula: Okay, uh... Man: What's your name little buddy? Jason: Jason! Man: Jason's song, I said how's it going? How's it going little Jason? Melissa: Hi my name is Melissa, here's a dollar. Jason: Do, do Jason again! Man: Jason and Melissa- Jason: No Melissa! Man: Just one Jason Only song for Jason Thank you. Man: What's your name? Jason: Jason. Man: No, no, you over there. Melissa: That's Mrs. Small! Man: Oh, Mrs. Small, said Mrs. Small, I said Mrs. Small, I said Mrs. Small Paula: It's Paula actually. Man: Paula, Paula, got a haircut. Paula: Yeah, okay kids, it's Man: She's a little uptight, she's a little uptight Paula: Thanks, come on Jason, Brendon, Melissa, let's go. Jason: I'm staying! McGuirk: Good stuff buddy, here you go. Go get some lessons. Oh man, what a day. Man: Thanks a lot there, buddy. You're a good guy. McGuirk: No problem. Oh crap. Man: Back for more, huh? McGuirk: Actually, I put a $20 in, and I meant to give you a one. So I'm going to take that $20 back. Man: Um, what? McGuirk: I said I made a mistake, I put a $20 bill in there, I meant to give you a one, so I'm gonna take my twenty back. Man: Oh no, that twenty was there. It's been there all day, guy. McGuirk: It's my twenty. Man: The money that goes in the case is mine. You want your $1 back? McGuirk: No I didn't give you a $1, I gave you a $20. Man: Yeah, no, that twenty was there, dude. McGuirk: Hey look dude. I want my twenty! Man: Look dude! Look dude! McGuirk: No you dude! Man: No you dude! Listen to me dude! McGuirk: No, dude, I'm taking-that's my twenty! Man: Uh oh! Hey everybody! Man: Fatso is taking my money back Fatso is taking my money back Oh the fatso is taking my money Man: Yeah come on Fatso, everybody! McGuirk: Don't sing it! Don't listen to this, walk away! (Fatso) Everyone I gave the guy a twenty, (fatso) I meant to give him a one! (fatso) And stop calling me fatso! (fatso) It's rude! (fatso) And I'm not fat! (fatso) Stop singing! Everybody, listen to me Man: I'm gonna break it down for ya You gotta lose some weight McGuirk: This is why music is evil! Man: Uh uh, take it back now McGuirk: Here's 5, I'm leaving! Man: Thanks for the-oh, much appreciated. God bless ya. Uh oh, here comes that Fat guy taking that money back McGuirk: I'm not fat! Brendon: 60 cents? That's all you got! McGuirk: Hey Brendon, I'm playing my heart out out there. It's tough in the streets. Brendon: Get back out there and make more money, he's about to crack. Video Store Guy: No I'm not, take your film, man! Brendon: Just watch it again, one more time, watch it again. McGuirk: Watch it again One more time Watch it again Or I'll break your back Watch it again Or I'll punch your ****ing face You're gonna accept the kid's movie Or I'll ki-ll you Solo And the chorus, everybody Watch it again One more time And everything will be fine Watch it again It'll be alright If you watch it again My pants are too tight Category:Songs